The invention relates to a series module for a modular designed control arrangement with a first series interface and a first bus interface and a second series interface and a second bus interface, wherein a bus communication line is formed between the two bus interfaces and multiple connecting lines are formed between the two series interfaces. Furthermore, the invention relates to a connection module for a modular designed control arrangement and also to a modular designed control arrangement itself.
A solenoid valve system is known from DE 11 2013 002 370 T5, in which a plurality of first to third solenoid valve units is divided into a plurality of first to third groups, wherein a safety power source control unit is assigned to these groups in order to control the first to third solenoid valve units for each of the first to control third groups.